jackass_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Boys
Wildboyz, which debuted in 2003 on MTV and moved to MTV2 in its third season, is a spin-off and follow-up to Jackass. Steve-O and Chris Pontius are the stars of the show, who perform stunts and acts with animals, often putting themselves in situations for which they are not trained. They travel to different parts of the globe, performing their stunts in exotic environments while educating their audience on wildlife and local culture. Season 4, the show's final season, made its debut on January 6, 2006 at 9pm EST as a part of Sic 'Em Fridays on MTV2. Format Wildboyz follows the antics of Chris Pontius and Steve-O as they travel all around the globe. Over the course of 4 seasons, Pontius and Steve-O have traveled to 18 different locations. At each location the pair would both interact with the wild as well as learn the culture of the natives. Some of their antics include dressing up and running with the animals they encounter, subjecting themselves to the defense mechanisms of the animals, and eating the food of the countries' cultures. The dangerous nature of the stunts arguably outstrips that of either Jackass or another similar spin-off, Viva La Bam. In the course of the show, Steve-O has purposely subjected himself to the relatively mild sting of the Emperor scorpion on more than one occasion, and Chris Pontius has nearly been attacked by a wild jaguar and has been bitten by a Black Bear. One of their most dangerous stunts showed the boys attracting a great white shark while disguised as seals, then later jumping into the open water just 10m away as well as placing dangling meat attached to a hammock to attract wild lions. In another dangerous stunt, the pair dressed up as fake zebras in the Sahara near a lion den. Despite the crude humor, the show has educational value, as it features accurate narrations of various animals and indigenous cultures. What separates Steve-O and Chris Pontius from their animal show-host colleagues is their complete fearlessness despite their lack of training. This recklessness is also seen in their willingness to interact with the various cultures that they come in contact with. Steve-O and Chris seem open to any new experience, which has given them a chance to experience rituals and partake in events that a typical visitor or tourist may not be privy to. This has made them very popular with both animal and comedy lovers alike. Several members of the Jackass cast and crew have contributed assistance to the show. The director of Jackass, Jeff Tremaine, returns as director and Executive Producer of Wildboyz. Cameraman Dimitry Elyashkevich also serves as the Director of Photography as well as Executive Producer for the show. Manny Puig, a wild animal expert who appeared on Jackass several times, occasionally joins the Wildboyz on their adventures. Fellow Jackass cast members Johnny Knoxville and Wee-Man also make occasional appearances on the show. End The show ended in 2006, after 4 seasons. The reason for not making a fifth season came after the death of Steve Irwin, on which Pontius and Steve-O commented, saying "If this could happen to him, and he's a professional, we've got to look out for our own safety."this quote Though only 32 episodes were produced, the show easily outran Jackass. Though no proper series finale was created, the concept of Wildboyz was somewhat revisited during Jackass Number Two, which was filmed after Wildboyz had ended. "The Fish Hook" sketch, which featured Wildboyz stars Pontius, Steve-O and frequent collaborator Manny Puig, involved Steve-O attaching himself to a fishing rod while the fishhook was stabbed through his cheek. After this Pontius threw him out to sea full of sharks. During the commentary for Jackass Number Two, Jackass/Wildboyz cameraman Dimitry Elyashkevich jokingly called the sketch "Wildboyz: The Movie!" During the Jackass Number Two commentary for the "How to Milk a Horse" segment, producer/director Jeff Tremaine confirmed that the segment was indeed filmed for Wildboyz; but Tremaine shelved the footage after filming the segment, knowing that MTV would never air it. However, a part 2 of this scene was aired on Wildboyz, filmed at the same ranch on the same day, where Steve-O inseminated a horse. Cast & Crew Starring *Chris Pontius *Steve-O Guest Starring *Manny Puig *Wee-Man *Johnny Knoxville *David Hasselhoff *Method Man *Three 6 Mafia *Loomis Fall *Mat Hoffman *Tony Hawk Crew *Jeff Tremaine Director *Dimitry Elyashkevich Executive Producer/Director of Photography